


Rat James

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Immortals, Mild Language, POV Animal, google translated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortal rat from Burnes' lab + James, friend of Dallas = ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rat James

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Крыса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524863) by [Kai Ender (kaiender)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender). 



> Just for fun - tried to translate my shortest Baccano fic via GoogleTranslate  
> There were a lot of stupid errors - and i'm not sure that found them all :)

**September 1930**  
 _Rat runs on the laboratory table._  
Hurt. Flee. Food. Eat. Hurt. Hurt. Food. Hurt. Hurt. Hurt. Food. Where? Where? Where? Want to eat!  
Smoke. Rumble. Fire. Hot. Flee. Quickly. Run-run-run.

**1931**  
 _Rat rund through the empty cellars._  
Food? Where? Search. Aliens. Danger. Hurt. Flee. Nest. Where? Search. Flee. Search. Food?

**1933**  
 _Rat runs over night hangar._  
Danger? Food? Quiet. Not moving. Food! Tasteless. Above. Food? Food! Want to eat! Yes. Yes! YES!  
ААААААААААААААААААААААААААА!  
Breathe! I can! Around? Quiet. Dark. Dry! Not a river. Where am I? Who am I? I'm James...  
Around? Danger? Flee. Watch. Warehouse. All big. I am small. I'm rat...  
Food. A lot. Eat! My! I'm James. I'm rat. I'm gorging.  
Tasty. Soft. Food. More? I'm James. I'm rat. I'm gorging corpse. Mine corpse. Tasty. Shit!  
Think. Difficult. Danger? Flee? Sit! Think! I'm James.  
I died? I could not. I'm immortal. Or could I? If was eaten. By rat?! By another immortal.  
I'm James. I'm immortal rat. Shit!

**1935**  
 _Rat runs the abandoned cellars._  
Food. Eat. Danger. Flee. Tired. I want to die. I can not. Shit!  
Nest. Build. Look for a place. Nope. The city is divided by mafia? Lie. The city is divided by rats. Could not pass three buildings. Biten to death. Hurt. Flee.  
Someone chasing. Catching up. Fight? No. Strange. Flee! He running behind. Fool.  
I'm James. I'm rat. Love from first sniffing. Now I believe.  
Large. Strong. What ears! What teeth! And the tail! Allow to approach. To frame. Yes! So! More!  
I'm fucking rat. No. Rat is fucking me. And I like it. I'm James. And I'm female. Shit!  
Begat. Mom! I asked for brother. I'm sorry! I'm James. I gave birth to a dozen pups.  
Devoured all. Feel better. One fluttered. Chewed him slowly. Tasty. But scantily.

**1940**  
 _Rat runs on urban alleys._  
Want to die. Can't. Tried. Not worked.  
Ate poison. Half an hour of stomach ache. Off the hook.  
Laid under a train. Tail drove to Chicago. Crawled back due month.  
Found cat. Won. Weak animals today. Or don't know boxing .  
Surrendered to zoo. As food. Fell to a python. Devoured? He fell asleep. All-round jerk! At the middle of me! I'm James. I'm stuck. Can't backward. Teeth. Can't forward. Tail sweats. Waited due half an hour until the throat open. Boring. Tired. Crawled forward himself. Boa over. Fur off. I'm James. I'm half-digested rat. All the same recovered. Shit!  
I don't want to drown. Enough.  
Another immortal? Search. Run. Devour? But maybe!

**1950**  
 _Rat runs at Little Italy._  
Found clowns. They put the cap. Do circle dances. Around me. Sang songs. Not devoured.  
Found Gandors. Shots. A lot. Not devoured.  
Found Dallas. Bastard. Wanted to eat him. Changed my mind. In rat crowded.  
Found Martillos. A lot of people. A lot of honey. I hate sweet. Not devoured.  
Didn't they understand? Need to draw a tag? "I'm James. I'm rat. Devour me."

**1970**  
 _Rat runs around Manhattan._  
Immortals in the city. I know all. Women squeal. But pity. Guys attack. And despise. Nobody devour me. Disdain me. Bastards .  
Live with Ronnie. He laughs. He sucks. And the name is the same.  
I want to die. I can't. I'm James. I'm immortal rat.

**20.. year**  
 _Rat runs through the cellars..._


End file.
